1. Technical Field
The present application pertains to a free-stream filling system for filling machines for filling of bottles or similar containers with a liquid product. The free-stream filling system comprises a filling element, in whose housing is provided a liquid channel controlled by at least one liquid valve and forming at least one dispensing opening, in which is arranged at least one gas lock after the at least one liquid valve in the flow direction of the liquid product during the filling and through which the liquid product flows during the filling. The free-stream filling system also comprises a holder on which a closure element closing the dispensing opening for a cleaning and/or sterilization operation is or can be secured. The free-stream filling system also comprises means for pressing the closure element against the filling element. The present application also relates to a method for control of such a filling system.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Filling systems for use at filling machines for the filling of bottles or similar containers with a liquid product are known in various configurations. It is also known how to close the respective filling element at its dispensing opening for a cleaning and/or sterilization (CIP cleaning and/or sterilization) by a closure element, such as a rinse cap or rinse plate, thereby forming a rinse chamber through which the generally liquid cleaning and/or sterilization medium can flow. It is also known how to provide a control space subjected to fluid pressure in the filling element, into which a fluid channel empties that is open in the region of the dispensing opening, and which is part of a pressure-activated control element, by which the closure element can be pressed by the pressure of the rinse and/or sterilization medium tightly against the filling element. This mode of operation thus far could not be used with free-stream filling systems.
Free-stream systems in the sense of the present application are filling systems with which a filling of bottles or similar containers occurs in that the liquid product flows in a free stream to the container.
Such free-stream filling systems are characterized in that the container does not come in contact with the filling element. Furthermore, the return gas during the filling process escapes from the container through the space between container and filling element into the surroundings, so that in the free-stream filling process, other than the product flow pathway, basically no other flow pathway needs to be opened. Furthermore, the product flow cannot be influenced by a return gas regulating system, but only as a rule by the setting of the product valve.